


the one with the selfies/快来自拍吧

by LiKan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 给我发自慰素材啊？谢了替代品，但是我挺确定你发错人了。作者注释：梗源自这篇牛逼的汤：http://meimei-bao.tumblr.com/post/108240322401“我喝醉了胡乱发了张色情裸照给我前任，但是我手滑错发给了你”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the one with the selfies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444353) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee). 



> 授权/Permission:  
> ohmcgee on the one with the selfies3 hours ago
> 
>  
> 
> That's fine by me! Thanks!

the one with the selfies

By [ohmcgee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee)

配对：Jason Todd/Tim Drake

 

 

**

“我好辣，”在Steph来得及伸长胳膊把酒杯掼到他脸上之前，Tim早就喝了一大口，弄得酒液洒出来淌过他的下巴。

“辣极了，”Steph附议，笨拙地从他手里把酒瓶夺过来，溅得地毯上到处都是，随后她直接对瓶吹了一口，直接无视了那么多的酒杯。“超级辣的。我们为什么还没有做爱？”

Tim用手背抹了一把下颔，皱起了鼻子。

“噢对了，”Steph想起来，将剩余半瓶龙舌兰塞回给他。“我只有小妹妹（innie），你喜欢小弟弟（outtie）。”

Tim试图板起个脸，可他却忍不住笑起来—— _咯咯地笑_ ——因为Steph简直好笑得要死，好吧。同时她也是对的。Steph漂亮，有趣，勇敢，坚强。他简直他妈的爱死她了。但是他们试过“脱光了蹭来蹭去”那档子事儿，而结果……不。就只是行不通。再也不想搞第二次了。光是回忆这件事就能够让他再次笑得停不下来。嘿，其中还有龙舌兰的作用在里头。

“嘿，”Steph说，整张脸都亮了起来，看着他。Tim认得那副表情。那表情已经让他陷入过无数次的麻烦，以至于他压根记不清到底是多少次了。那表情能够让Bruce都 _哭出来_ 。Tim _爱死_ 那副表情了。“我有个主意。虽然这可能需要你再喝一杯。”

噢，Tim想，仰头干了一口。这又是她的 _那种_ 主意了。

***

Jason这个星期在委内瑞拉处理一些贩毒团伙，他们一直在把毒品偷运到美国，尤其是到哥谭。最近他尤其偏好从源头上把问题解决了。

在炸掉毒贩的两个主要仓库之后，Jason就这么云淡风轻回到他的酒店房间，浑身都是火药和汗水气味，他确信自己的头发里可能还掺着些可卡因在里头，所以他无视了床上嗡嗡响个不停的手机，而是一头扎进浴室里把身上洗干净。

他沐浴在热水中，享受着酒店绝佳的水压，水温逐渐散逸，直到彻底变凉之前他才拧上龙头，套上法兰绒睡裤，滚进被窝里，在他昏昏欲睡之时才猛地想起来手机里还有一通未读信息，他从床脚抓起手机来看。

手机锁屏上显示着 _Drake_ ，虽然Jason知道如果事情紧急，关乎生死的话，Tim肯定不会用他的私人号码来给他 _发短信_ ，但是他已经习惯了他妈的那些坏消息，以至于他的身体自动就能对此做出反应，随时准备好面对着新一场的狗屎混乱即将搅乱他的生活。当他划开锁屏的时候，脉搏不免有些加快，随后他打开那条信息。

然后他的心跳飙升。

Jason眨了眨眼，喉间突然干涩不已。这是……一条图片信息。这是一张Tim的照片。照片里的Tim站在及地高的镜子前，明显醉得东倒西歪，考虑到他的头发朝着四面八方翘起来，并且瞪着两只红通通的眼睛，两颊和胸膛上都浮现出某种滑稽的亮粉色。这是一张全身照，而很明显其中的肉体有些 _太多了。_ 他浑身赤裸，只穿了一条暗红色（Jason猜想他是否有同款其他颜色）的短裤，拇指勾着裤头往下拽，裸露部分刚好能够让Jason证实他的猜想，Tim的确是那种会在私处用蜜蜡脱毛的人。

“操他妈的什么鬼，”Jason嘟哝着，继续往下滑动信息，随后又滑上去，试图摸出些头绪，可结果啥也得不着。就。 _操他妈_ 什么鬼。他的目光下移瞥了一眼自己裤裆里支起来的小帐篷，咧嘴笑起来。好吧，他的屌可没 _错_ 。但是在他把裤子扯下来狠狠给自己撸一把，像个不符合自己年纪的快枪手之前，他给Tim回了条信息。

***

Tim醒来时头痛欲裂，他的头痛已经大到能够拥有自己的邮区编号了。他立马看到了Steph留在他床边的水和阿司匹林，因为她就是这么一位名副其实的他妈的 _女神_ ，等到他没有难受到每呼吸一次都忍不住呕吐之后，他会记得告诉她这一点，并且对她顶礼膜拜的。Tim咽下药片，随后蜷成一团倒在床上躺尸，直到他的手机停止震动，他的床也不再像云霄飞车一样为止。他伸出手去床头柜上摸手机，准备给Steph发条短信谢谢她，顺带问一句她现在感觉怎么样，噢操她今天还要 _上课_ ，她真是世界上最好的朋友了——他注意到手机上一闪一闪的蓝色信号光，提醒他有一条新消息。他猜这是Steph的短信，确保他没有溺死在自己的呕吐物里，但是当他重重按下密码解锁时，信息栏却跳出来告诉他这是Jason的短信。唔。他已经有将近一个月没和Jason说过话了，所以他蛮好奇这是关于什么的。然后他点开短信，内心就地去世。

_给我发自慰素材啊？谢了替代品，但是我挺确定你发错人了。这是金发妞的主意对不？_

Tim瞪着这条信息，胃里恐惧地翻搅起来。Jason的回复之上，以及他一个月前发送的最后一条信息（咨询Tim他应该系哪条领带去参加某个政坛聚会，他当时在做个什么卧底之类的）之下，是Tim的照片。

他真的要去 _谋杀_ Stephanie Brown，就算她是女神也没用。

***

“好吧，我没让你去发给 _他_ ！”Steph恼火地叫起来。“天啊，你个废柴小弱鸡。我不知道你已经醉到需要我帮你按下发送键的地步了。”

“我好好地按下了发送键，很明显，”Tim把脸埋进掌心里呻吟。最糟糕的地方在于他压根不 _记得_ 做过这些事。“但是在键入收件人号码的时候，我可能出了点差错。”随后他的脑内闪过一个更加骇人的念头，如果Jason没有收到那条愚蠢的醉酒自拍。如果他的确输入了正确的号码，真的让那个人收到了。“我的天。这条信息本来是给 _Conner_ 的。”

“我们的计划就是如此。”

“为什么我要照你说的做？你到底有没有意识到这事儿会变得有多么丢人？我告诉过你我忘掉他了。我 _真的_ 忘掉他了。我只是有个难熬的夜晚，我的天啊，你已经正式成为了我最烂的朋友。”

“话是这么说，”Steph说，他们点的腻人油炸食物被送上桌。“其实你还挺高兴你发给Jason的。”

“什么？你到底有什么 _毛病_ ？这两种结果我都不想要好吗！我是说，也许吧，因为我宁愿Jason来嘲笑我，而不是让Conner收到信息以为我在试图挽回他之类的，我绝对 _没有_ 在挽回他。”

“我觉得你应该约他出来。”

Tim扯着自己的头发。“你到底有没有在听我说话？我已经忘掉他了。完全的，百分百地忘掉他了。这只是——”

“不是他，傻瓜蛋，”Steph往他脸上扔了一根薯条。“我说的是Jason。”

Tim瞪着Steph，仿佛那姑娘失心疯了一样。“你？是？疯？了？吗？”

她耸耸肩。

“他恨我。”

“他感谢你发了屌照给他。”

Tim脸爆红。“那不是，”他压低自己的声音。“ _屌照。_ ”

Steph又耸耸肩。“差不多了。再说，他听起来有点失望，我觉得。因为你本意不是发给他的。”

“什么？你到底是怎么得出这些结论的。你的脑子太恐怖了。”

“随便了，帅哥。吃掉你的宿醉套餐，然后好好想想你都干了些什么。”

Tim为此有一点点恨她。

***

Tim一整天都瞪着自己空荡荡的收信箱。他应该说点什么的。大概。他应该说点什么吗？他应该道歉自己辣了Jason的眼睛并且解释他当时十分十分地醉傻了，并且没错，Steph的确是地球上最坏的人，或者他就，你知道的，爷们儿一点，假装什么也没发生过，然后为此他就再也没法正视Jason？最后，考虑到后者有些不切实际，因为他们的确还要合作打击罪犯的，他还是鼓起勇气，在犹豫了十来次之后按下了发送键，随后他脸朝下地倒在床上，希望自己能够被埋葬在被子里。

_抱歉。没错，这的确是Steph的主意。Steph和龙舌兰怂恿了我。请你删掉它。或者烧了你的手机。以及你的眼球。随便什么能够起作用就行。抱歉。_

大概在十五分钟之后，他的手机叫了起来，Tim感觉冷汗从额角流下来，他给自己打气，准备好了面对即将看到耻辱且混蛋的答复。

但是他没 _准备好_ 的是收到Jason的照片，就像Tim那样的照片。除了Jason穿着黑色短裤，不是红的，以及他的身材在任何意义上都要比Tim健硕宽广，Tim捏着屏幕放大了他的腹肌，随后他才真正意识到自己在干什么。在一次爽到叫他蜷起脚趾，大脑空白的高潮之后，他才发现照片下附着一句话。

_现在我们扯平了。_

***

Jason这回去了弗罗里达，缓慢地潜入某个关键贩毒团伙中，后者正是往哥谭运输海洛因的大头。他需要几周才能摸清到底谁才是幕后操控着一切的人，并且要如何才能在伤亡最小化的情况下把这个团伙拿下。因为很明显，最近他最在乎的就是这个，仁慈地饶过那些人渣毒品贩子，好让他们在监狱里烂上几年，然后出狱继续向低阶层贩卖毒品。

这样的卧底往往要花上很长时间，他没再搞激烈枪战和像国庆节一样把人渣炸得满天飞了。他现在才刚刚潜入，只能和最底层的人渣在高尔夫球场上瞎扯淡，然后有时候在他们自己的夜店碰头，这样才能谈正事。为了捱过这一天Jason已经尽己所能了，但他还是不能忍受就这么干巴巴的坐着，他在租下来的顶层复式公寓里到处摸摸搞搞，烦躁又挫败，但是最主要还是无聊到致死。

他打算手淫来打发时间，所以他从帆布袋里摸出一小瓶润滑剂，在床上躺好，但随后他冒出了一个更好的注意，他从地上捡起自己的手机，手指飞快地在屏幕键盘上敲打着，按下发送键。

_无聊。再发一张照片给我。_

他放下手机，手指搭在被罩上敲击着，等待回复。Tim可能在学校，可能在会议上打盹，抑或是在Bruce的某个作公关噱头的华丽丽聚会上。几分钟之后，Jason开始失去耐性了，这时他的手机正好震动起来，Jason对此咧嘴假笑。

_什么他妈。你认真的？_

_没错，认真极了。_ Jason键入回复，然后把手机放在自己的肚子上，耐心的等待下一条回复。这次间隔大概有十分钟，Jason真的开始烦躁起来了，他的阴茎半勃着，想着Tim现在是否慌张又迷惑，随后他的手机终于响了起来，操，这一切都值回票价了。

Tim像上一次一样站在镜子前，可能是因为那儿光线比较好，但是这回的短裤是灰色的（难以想象），并且他戴着眼镜，那种当他作为Drake-Wayne小公子人格的时候会戴上的眼镜，他看上去有些不知所措，一手扣着自己的后颈， _操他妈的_ ，还咬着自己的下唇。Jason挺确定他这么做不是为了性感或是别的什么，他脸上的那抹红晕也单纯是因为窘迫，以及一点点的自知。而对于这一点，Jason完全理解不能。看看这孩子吧。Tim身材 _简直_ 妙极了。当然了他没有Jason或是Bruce那样筋肉虬结，身量宽广，但是那孩子的身材简直该死的好。Jason有点想狠狠咬住他饱满的胸肌，以嘴唇描摹他完美的腹肌，或许在他的腰窝里吮出一个吻痕出来。他的目光停留在一处淤青以及一道显出粉色光泽的新鲜伤痕上，他知道上一张照片中Tim还没有这道伤疤，Jason有点担心Tim是否这次是否碰到什么棘手的事情。但是如果他还有闲心给Jason发送下流自拍的话，那么他的状况大概还不错。

他全神贯注地在手机那方小小屏幕上舔着Tim辣到不行的身材（说真的，他什么时候开始这么 _痴汉_ ），单手滑动界面，另一只手忙着在短裤里自慰，随后当手机在他手里震动起来时，Jason有点儿被吓到了。

_轮到你了。_

Jason的脸上缓缓露出一抹坏笑。回想一下，他曾经是那么痛恨高科技来着。

***

Tim仰倒在床上，一手掩住脸。他简直不敢相信自己刚才做出了那种事。Jason大概只是在骗他。Tim大概有，百分之四十七地确信Jason是在骗他。但是Steph在他的脑子里说着，“我不知道啊，他看上去有点失望来着，”以及事实上Jason并没有将他的第一张裸照转发给他们的所有朋友以及家人，或者是他妈的整个正义联盟，就为了让他丢脸到家。除非，当然了，他只是将图片存下来以便未来好藉此勒索他，而这十分像是Jason会做出的事情。

时间一分一秒地过去，Tim快要疯了，悔意像强酸一样在他的胸口灼烧着。他觉得自己要生病了。为什么Jason还没说点什么。他 _能够_ 说点什么？Tim恐慌不已，试图找出Jason的动机，直到他终于决定，操他的，他们两个都能够玩这个游戏——且不管这是什么游戏吧——然后他键入。

_我等着呢。_

说真的，他压根没期待过Jason会回复。或者他的确在期待，他以为Jason会嘲笑他，或者让他滚他妈的蛋。但是他绝对没料到回复的是一张照片，其中只包含Jason的胸膛，他平坦，肌肉结实的小腹，以及内裤里包着十分壮观，十分凸显的勃起阴茎。

Tim的手率先脑子一步钻进了内裤里，随后他拉下内裤，一手握着阴茎，压根不必调用脑子里的想象画面，因为Jason的阴茎就在他 _眼前_ ，操他妈的，他的内裤上还有一小块被濡湿了，Tim有那么短暂的一刻想要吻上去，随后他尖叫着高潮了，彻彻底底的高潮，把脑浆子都撸了出来。

“老天爷，”Tim对着天花板说，终于能够重新控制自己，他发出一声短促的，稍微有些歇斯底里的笑声。天啊，他们到底在 _做什么？_

当手机响起来时，他差点没滚下床去。

_喜欢吗？_

Tim的手指颤巍巍黏糊糊的，压根没办法键入消息，所以他起身洗了手，换上一条干净的内裤，随后回到床上回复消息。

_没打算抚慰你已经膨胀到讨人嫌的自大情绪了，Jason。_

Tim笑到 _停不下来。_

他的手机再次响起来。

_但是你的确抚慰了些别的东西。_

Tim甚至懒得屈尊回复。他忙着羞愧地把自己埋进枕头里。

***

Jason恨死弗罗里达了。这儿热得仿佛太阳表层一样，湿热环境让他永远都冲不够澡，他的头发受潮会可笑地打卷儿，以及他妈的虫子简直 _到处都是。_ 哥谭有遍地的老鼠，蟑螂和白蚁，可是弗罗里达简直是个操蛋的恶心爬虫大本营。看在操他妈老天的份上，这里的蟑螂还他妈 _会飞_ 。更别提他每天都要碰面的那些人渣了，他恨不得能够像踩死其他虫子一样把他们践踏在靴子下。那些人以为自己是什么性感尤物似的，穿着定制西装和意大利皮鞋，手指上套着无数闪闪发亮的饰物，Jason都不知道他们到底是怎么能够承受那么多重量还能举起手来的。今晚他们在一家脱衣舞俱乐部碰面，而Jason得咬住舌尖才能够强忍住他们对脱衣舞娘说话的方式，他在脑子里默默提醒自己，当他最终一举端掉这地方的时候，他不会仁慈地饶过这些混蛋的。

回到公寓的时候，他一直期待着他和Tim之间的小游戏，如饥似渴，因为整晚的脱衣舞而持续半勃着，却不愿意和其他垃圾一样在俱乐部轻浮对待那些脱衣舞娘。

他飞快甩掉了自己的衣服，布料轻薄，因为在这个热得像地狱一样的地方你永远也不会嫌冷，然后捡起他的手机。

_轮到你了。记得要像我上次发给你的一样。_

他耐心等待着。

***

Tim正在Bruce的某个为了WE举办的慈善活动上，手机在他的裤兜里震动起来。他正站在一旁，和Cass激烈辩论Julia Newberry的奶子到底是真货还是整的，于是他顺势将手机掏出来看了眼消息。

“Tim？”Cass唤道，注意到他的面颊上浮现出些许粉色。

Tim以一种典型的Timothy Drake-Wayne式笑了一声，他知道这笑声糊弄不过Cassandra，但是足以应付任何盯着他的好事鬼。“香槟喝太多了，我猜，”他说，露出一抹灿烂微笑。Cass狐疑地看了他一眼，这点在Tim的意料之中，随后她就跑去巧克力喷泉旁边去和Steph玩了。

Jason想要 _另一张_ 照片。天啊，就像他上次发给Tim一样的那种照片，他想要看他 _勃起。_ 这一点他轻易就能做到。 _老天爷，别在这儿就站起来啊。_ Tim从鼻间呼吸——吸气，一秒两秒三秒，呼气，一秒两秒三秒——想想Jane Doe，想想股票报告和企业合并，想想那次Damian中了毒藤的花粉还试着——好的，他冷静下来了。

 _我在WE的慈善活动上。_ 他回复道，因为他感觉就把Jason那么晾在那儿有些太粗鲁了。或者之类的。

在他来得及把手机塞回裤兜之前，手机就在他手上震了起来。

_所以？用用你的聪明小脑瓜，替代品。我相信你能做到的。_

有个记者正朝他走过来预备采访他，Tim只得把手机塞回裤兜里，随后他就被一大群想和他搭话的WE股东围住了，可Tim完全不在乎他们在说些什么。即使他在和Helen Busey握手的时候，他也能够感受到贴着大腿外侧的一阵轻微震动，以及一股燥热立刻顺着他的后颈攀升上来。

在足够的闲聊和拙劣玩笑之后，Tim带着巨大闪亮的花花公子微笑，在每个如饥似渴地吃他豆腐的熟女的侧颊上吻别，随后借口溜进空荡荡的走廊查看手机短信，这样就没人看得到他脸上的表情了。

_我等着呢。_

Tim咬住下唇。他了解Jason。事实上了解得有些过分了。他知道Jason不会这么就此罢休的。如果Tim无视他了的话，他只会在剩下的夜晚里不停地用短信骚扰他，而每次手机贴着Tim震动的时候，他都会 _有反应，_ 而人们会对他侧目，窃窃私语，然后事情就会 _愈演愈烈。_ 所以他只能在会场中找到一间隐秘的卫生间，锁上门，再三检查门的确锁紧了，然后他靠在门板上拉下了裤链。Tim握住了自己的阴茎，唇畔逸出一声叹息，感觉勃起立刻在自己的掌心硬挺抽搐起来。他咬住下唇，额角沁出汗水，自慰的同时挺胯迎合着手中动作，直到他快要在自己该死的裤裆里射出来。Tim卷起自己的衬衫到肚脐以上，然后举起手机找到俯拍角度，拍下了照片。他在下头附了一句话， _这事儿完了之后我等着你要怎么回报我。_ 然后他按下了发送键。

Tim花了点时间琢磨自己能不能在自慰的时候保持静谧无声不让其他人听见，但是他立刻毙掉了这个主意。他太容易脸红，并且他高潮之后大概有那么一刻钟，脸上都会持续出现红潮，而他整个人大概都会散发着性气味，每个人一看他就会 _知道_ ，也许还会有人偷拍他的照片，面孔通红松弛，头发黏在前额上，基本上他的人生就到此为止了。所以，不。他还得多几个小时扮演富豪花花公子，然后他才能够回家处理自己的勃起。

Tim专心控制呼吸，脑内闪过一连串他平常存下来专门用来抑制勃起的画面，在回忆起另一个和Damian有关的足以毁掉他的人生的时刻后，他终于能够把衬衫下摆塞回裤腰里，整了整他的领带，然后返回到那场愉快的混乱社交中去。

***

不幸的是，他当晚还是没办法转移注意力。他和其他人闲谈，冲着相机摆姿势，一直陪伴着Cass和Steph，试图不让Damian惹上麻烦，但是他忍不住想着Jason有多么急切，多么固执，他会一直烦Tim直到他彻底放弃，保持完全的通讯静默。当然了，Tim得要求他这么做才行，免得他今晚还要出糗，但是Tim还是忍不住猜测。Jason是否喜欢他所看到的。他的照片是否让他满意。Jason收到这张照片的时候会做些什么。Jason收到Tim的 _任何一张_ 照片的时候会做些什么。

谢天谢地他没有太多时间用来琢磨Jason到底会干些什么，Tim陷入了某种尴尬境地，被频频拉扯着去往不同方向，但是潜意识里他一直惦记着这件事。他甚至没注意到自己一直在捱时间，等着什么时候才能逃出这片地方，直到Steph发现他第一百次低头看自己的手表。

“甜蜜约会？”

Tim苦笑一声。“差不多吧。”

***

Jason都准备自己赶紧撸完了事了，他刚翻到一张手机里Tim的旧照片，准备对着自慰，这时候信息终于在屏幕上跳了出来，Tim身上那条裤子无疑要比Jason的整个衣柜里的衣服加起来还要贵，整洁的白色衬衫被他拉高到胸脯上，一手摊开按着小腹，勃起绷紧了棉质短裤的隆起弧度，顶部有一点完美的湿润水渍。

Jason抽了口气，想象着Tim——安静又自律的好孩子Tim——从淑媛和股东们的簇拥中偷溜出来自渎，就因为Jason _想要_ 他这么做。他想象着Tim事后是否会射出来，然后顶着红彤彤的脸蛋和乱糟糟的头发回到派对上。天，这念头叫Jason不得不伸出手去握紧自己的睾丸，免得丢脸到秒射。他想要继续幻想这个，幻想着Tim在Bruce的上流聚会上四处交际，整个人都一塌糊涂，脖颈粉红，对于触碰过分敏感，浑身都散发着被搞过的气味，就像香水一样。

“操，”他嘟哝着握紧了自己的阴茎，粗鲁地在掌心挺动数次，随后射满了手指和小腹，他抓过一件不要的T恤把自己擦干净，随后翻身昏睡过去。

***

Tim走进门的那一刻就开始脱衣服，先是领带，然后是皮带，接着他缓缓解开衬衫纽扣，好让他走进卧室时只要耸耸肩就能把衬衫抖下去，连同裤子也一起褪下。一般情况下他不会随随便便就把衣服扔在地上，但是他整晚都他妈在想着自慰，他都不用怎么触碰自己就已经硬得发疼了。

当他键入自己整晚都在打腹稿的短信时，他的手指颤抖不已。

_照片发来。这回把内裤脱掉。_

他试图耐心等待回复，一面脱掉短裤懒洋洋地套弄着勃起，拖延时间，之前在厕所隔间里不敢发出的声音现在他都能够肆无忌惮地叫出来，并且想象着Jason此时此刻在做什么。他幻想着Jason褪尽衣衫，拇指抹过阴茎顶部，然后不得不停下手上的动作。 _现在还不行。_

他已经濒临高潮了，手机响了起来，Tim一蹦三尺高，把手机碰到了地上去。当他捡起手机点开短信时，整张脸即刻垮了下来。

_不要。_

Tim僵住了。妈的。妈的妈的妈的。他做到了：他终于玩过火了，他终于让Jason感觉不舒服了。操 _他妈的。_ 好极了。现在所有事都会变得无比他妈的诡异——

他的手机再次响起来。

_那个我要保留到下次面对面见你的时候。_

Tim屏住呼吸，咽下一声呻吟，手机从掌心中滑脱掉下去，他猛地挺身在手中抽送起来，他得把另一只拳头塞进嘴里免得整个哥谭城都能够听到他高潮的尖叫声。

***

Jason设法提前弄完了那个关键贩毒团伙的事儿。也许他行事有点草率，以及在赶回哥谭的时候意外干掉了几个毒贩子，但是他告诉自己这只是因为他太他妈恶心弗罗里达了而已。

***

“你 _啥？_ ”

“你明明听清了。”

“我当然听清了，但是你刚才告诉我你一直在和Jason他妈的Todd短信做爱。我觉得这事儿值得多重复几次。比如，十二次。”

“不是做爱，”Tim纠正她。“就只是……照片。”

“那么当你收到那些照片的时候你会做些什么，Timothy？”

Tim脸红了。

“嗯哼哼。而你觉得当他收到你的照片的时候他会做些什么？”

脸更红了。“我……不知道。我们真的不太讨论这些事。”

“所以你们就只是互相发送下流自拍然后偷偷地冲着对方自慰。真社情。我能看吗？”

“不行！”Tim说，防卫地握紧了自己的手机。

Steph嘲笑他。“占有欲过度？你一般是在四到五次约会之后才会变得这么有占有欲。嘿，你们究竟互相短性息约会多久了？”

“我的天啊，那不是 _约会！_ ”

Steph耸耸肩。“没差了。”

“那不是——”Tim叹了口气，脸埋进掌心里呻吟。“Steph，他要回 _家_ 来了。”

“所以？”

Tim锐利地瞥了她一眼。

“再一次地，所以呢？这是件好事，你这小古怪。真人性爱？可比隔着手机的小小屏幕意淫要好多了，相信我。”

“我们没有在 _做爱，_ ”Tim坚持道。

“但是你想和他做爱。”

“噢 _天啊_ 没错，”Tim脱口而出，脸颊泛红，迟钝地意识到自己说了什么。

Steph拍了拍他的背。“我们马上就要把你变成一个真正的小男孩了，Drake。现在给我点钱，我需要更多的咖啡因。”

***

有一半的时间里，Jason会告诉你他恨死了他妈的哥谭。可如果有任何一次你要是相信他了的话，你就是个傻瓜蛋。除了那些精神病杀人疯子之外，哥谭就是他的家。无论如何，这儿是他永远安返的港湾。他妈的，甚至死亡也不能把他隔开。

当他终于完事的时候，他把那些杂物撂在公寓里，闷头就往回赶，回到那个巷道错杂，阴影遍布的地方，那里有破败的街道和被污染的天空，高耸耀眼的建筑物和碎石搭建的老旧房屋。他阻止了两起抢劫，确保街角那个他最喜欢的小姑娘安然无恙，给他们从街角那家餐厅带了热可可和一块派，随后他越过一个又一个的屋顶，直到他终于找到那个人。

***

夜巡归来，换上常服之后，Tim检查了自己的收信箱。当他看到发件人的名字时，他强忍住没有露出微笑。Damian已经对此嘲笑过他太多次了。但是点开信息看到Jason全副武装，带着头罩坐在Tim的厨房流理台上的照片之后，他还是笑了出来。

“嘿Timmy，”Dick叫他，Tim立马锁上手机。“我好累了。你想要继续我们上次的象棋——”

“抱歉Dick，”他说道，一条腿已经跨上杜卡迪，戴上头盔。“也许下次吧！”

他没收到超速罚单简直是个奇迹。

***

“你好啊，”Tim走进门说。话刚脱口的一瞬间他就觉得自己有点傻，但是他真不知道他能说些什么，考虑到对面那个人是他一直暗恋的对象，但是完全不知道对方也同样喜欢他，直到他醉酒后误打误撞把原本该发送给他前任的半裸照片给了上述暗恋对象。

Jason现在坐在了高脚凳上，脱下了头罩，喝着Tim的微酿啤酒，Tim简直毫无头绪，为什么眼前这一幕要比他手机里所有的那些下流图片都要更加火辣。

“你也好啊，”Jason说，咧嘴笑起来，舔了舔唇。

“所以，”Tim说，抬起脚跟。“弗罗里达怎么样？”

Jason哼了一声，站起身，径直走向Tim。“像地狱的腋窝，”他说，侵入Tim的个人空间。“你真的想问这个？”

Tim喉头滚动。“我应该问些什么？”

Jason瞪了他一会儿，考量着他。“为什么要发给我第一张照片？”

Tim脸红了。“我原本不是想发给——”

“我，我知道，”Jason说，Tim觉得自己听到了那种Steph说过的失望之情。“但是你究竟在计划些什么？”

“我不知道，”Tim说，一手扒拉了下头发。“我那天过得很糟糕。我和Steph喝了个烂醉——龙舌兰真的和我 _合不来_ ——然后Steph有个主意，她建议我拍张裸照发给C——发给我前男友。为了，我不知道，让他看看他错过了些什么？这很蠢。说真的，龙舌兰——”

“所以你还牵挂着超级克隆小子呢？”

Tim咬住下唇。Jason当然会知道了。Jason _无所不知。_ “不。我已经忘记他了。”

Jason挑起一边眉头。“你确定？”

“没错，”Tim说道，把玩着Jason夹克上的拉链。“我是说。我最近新迷上了一个特别辣的哥们儿。”

“比之前那个还要辣？”

“辣多了，”Tim笑起来。

“而你不会，”Jason喉头滚动，脆弱得有些柔化了他的面孔。“你不会担心自己见到真人会失望吗？”

“完全不会，”Tim说，手落在了Jason的皮带上。“你可以继续问问题，如果你想的话，”他说，拉扯着Jason的皮带直到它彻底解开。“但是我可能会忙着给你口交而没办法回答你。”

“没关系，”Jason半心半意地说，看着Tim跪了下来。“我已经得到我想要的答案了。”

***

“不客气，”Steph说，洋洋得意地抱着手臂横在胸前。

Tim冲她挑起一边眉头。“为了什么？”

那小恶魔脸上缓缓露出一个微笑，美丽且同样的骇人。“为了那晚没有把照片发给Conner而是Jason。”

Tim张大了嘴。合上嘴。又再次张嘴。Steph抬手扶着他的下巴帮他合上。

“都说了， _不客气。_ ”


End file.
